The contractor shall monitor commercial U.S. television markets, the three major television networks, and the major cable television networks for public service announcements (PSAs) produced by the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute (NHLBI). This monitoring shall include all PSAs for the NHLBI. The monitoring shall include: 1. All PSAs for the National High Blood Pressure Education Program. 2. All PSAs for the National Cholesterol Education Program. 3. Other PSAs for the NHLBI. In doing so, the contractor shall submit a monthly report containing an analysis of NHLBI's PSA play on commercial U.S. television networks, cable networks, and network TV. The contractor shall provide one additional special computerized report based on existing data collected on play of PSAs on network TV, cable TV, and local broadcast stations, as required by the Project Officer.